


Welcome Home

by imaginary_golux



Series: Morning Glories [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets home after a mission, and Poe wants to make it a memorable homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Finn gets back after a week on a mission at oh-dark-hundred, comes padding into the bedroom with somewhat less than his accustomed grace and flops into the bed beside Poe with a mumbled, “Mmmm, love you,” and is asleep immediately, one arm slung over Poe’s waist.

Poe grins into the darkness, tucks himself a little more snugly into the curve of Finn’s body, and makes _plans_.

In the morning, for a miracle, Poe is actually awake before Finn, who is sleeping the sleep of the justly worn out. Poe takes a moment to look his lover over, checking for injuries, finds a few half-healed scrapes but nothing more worrisome, and then slides out of bed and goes to take a quick, quiet shower. When he comes out, Finn is still fast asleep, but has shifted so he’s sprawled out across the entire bed on his back. It’s sort of adorable.

Poe tugs the sheets down and settles himself comfortably between Finn’s wide-spread legs and waits.

It’s not actually that long - maybe half an hour, which Poe spends mentally running through a checklist of things that need to get done on _Black One_ today - until Finn twitches a little and opens his eyes, blinking in mild confusion down at Poe.

Poe grins up at him, says, “Welcome home, sweetheart,” and bends down to swallow Finn’s lovely cock as deep as he can. Finn makes a sort of strangled, hungry noise and his hands make fists in the sheets. Poe would smirk smugly, if his mouth wasn’t full.

“Kriff,” says Finn, sounding desperate already, “you need to - I’m gonna -”

Poe pulls away just long enough to chuckle and say, “Go ahead - you’re young, and we’ve got _plenty_ of time,” and then goes back to what he was doing. Finn gasps something inarticulate and untangles his hands from the sheets, threads them through Poe’s hair and tugs just the way Poe likes it. Poe moans, and Finn’s hips buck up against Poe’s hands as he comes.

“There,” says Poe smugly, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. “That’s a good start.”

“You are a _dangerous_ man, Poe Dameron,” Finn says, and tugs Poe up to kiss him properly. “And what was the _second_ half of your plan, then?”

“Kind of depends on what _you_ want,” Poe tells him. “I mean, if you just want breakfast, or another few hours of sleep, then hey, we can do that.”

Finn laughs and stretches, and Poe can’t help staring at the gorgeous planes of Finn’s chest, licks his lips absently and makes Finn chuckle again.

“Well,” Finn says, “since you’re so conveniently positioned and all, you could fuck me. Let me know I made it home safe.”

Finn’s done that for Poe before, after particularly rough missions: pinned him down and fucked him hard enough that Poe _knows_ he made it home, down to his very bones. His mouth goes dry at the thought of doing that for _Finn_.

“Yeah,” Poe says hoarsely, “I could do that.” He fumbles for the lube, can’t help grinning when Finn spreads his legs a little wider, slides a slick finger gently into him and smiles at the soft sound Finn makes. “Gonna fuck you so _good_ , sweetheart.”

He takes his own sweet time opening Finn up for him, watches hungrily as Finn’s eyes flutter shut and he catches his lower lip between his teeth to keep from moaning. Finn is always stunningly lovely, but like this, spread out for Poe, willing and eager and pliant - it’s enough to make a man get a little possessive, it really is.

“You ready then, sweetheart?” Poe murmurs, and when Finn nods he slips his fingers out and replaces them with his cock before Finn can even start to protest the loss, thrusts in slow and easy and _revels_ in the long, low moan that earns him. Finn is never as vocal as Poe is - or rather, not as _loud_ as Poe is, since he’s certainly long since mastered the art of dirty talk - and coaxing noises from him is always hotter than it really ought to be.

Poe spreads his knees a little for better balance, braces his hands on either side of Finn’s broad shoulders and kisses his lover thoroughly. Finn reaches up to tangle his fingers in Poe’s hair, tugging just perfectly, sharp and sweet and glorious, and Poe bites at Finn’s lip maybe a little harder than he meant to, glories in Finn’s shiver of pleasure.

“I’ve got you,” he says quietly - well, growls, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself. Finn arches up against him with another soft moan. “I’ve got you, you’re home, I’m gonna make you feel so _good_.”

“Yeah?” Finn says, trying for cocky and mostly hitting desperate. “Prove it.”

Poe laughs against his lover’s lips, checks that his knees are properly braced, and does his absolute level best to fuck Finn through the mattress. Finn braces his own feet on the bed and lets go of Poe’s hair to cling bruisingly to his shoulders and whimpers his pleasure against Poe’s mouth.

And apparently Poe got the angle exactly right, or possibly Finn just had no free time at all on this last mission, because his knees are only just starting to get tired when Finn arches up against him with a long, low, half-desperate sound and comes hot and sticky between them, and Poe muffles his own rather louder moan in a kiss and lets himself follow Finn over the edge.

Then he collapses on top of Finn and tries to catch his breath. Finn wraps his arms around him, laughter shaking both of them, and nips gently at Poe’s ear, making Poe shiver.

“Welcome home, love,” Poe says after a few minutes, when he can speak without panting.

“Yes,” says Finn contentedly. “Yes, I’m home.”

Poe has to kiss him again for that, and it’s a good few minutes before they finally make it to the shower.


End file.
